Conventional trailers typically include a substantially flat bed and a wheel assembly that is attached to the bed. Trailers are typically assembled by the manufacturer and shipped to dealers where the trailers are held in inventory by the dealers until sale to the end-use customer.
Because the wheel assembly extends from the bed, it is not possible to densely stack the trailers during the distribution process. The inability to densely stack the trailers during distribution thereby increases the cost of the trailers. This factor becomes especially important when the trailers must be transported long distances during the distribution process. Reductions in shipping size of the trailer and the elimination of assembly will result in dealer cost reductions and savings to the customer.
It is also common to stow or store a trailer when not in use, rather than leave it attached to a vehicle. Unfortunately, conventional trailers are bulky and difficult to store, typically taking up an equivalent amount of space as the towing vehicle. This factor especially raises problems for residential end users desiring a light duty trailer for home remodeling or landscaping use. Such a user has limited storage space, usually only a garage. The lack of available storage usually forces the consumer to rent a trailer as needed, which, over time, is less efficient and more expensive.
There have been various trailer designs that attempt to meet the preceding needs. For example, Chepa, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,092, describes a trailer having a modular configuration. Bed sections may be attached to or detached from the trailer depending on the intended use.
Dodson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,134 and Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,142, each disclose a trailer with a bed formed from two sections that are pivotally attached to each other. Pivoting the bed sections toward each other creates a recess that is adapted to retain the other portions of the trailer such as the wheels and the handle.
Harper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,073, and Burris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,258, both describe a trailer having a front bed section, a middle bed section and a rear bed section. The front and rear bed sections are pivotally attached to the middle bed section to reduce the size of the trailer for storage.
Tétreault, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,806, discloses a trailer with a two-part bed. The two sections of the bed pivot upwardly along the center of the trailer, which permits the wheels to move towards each other to reduce the size of the trailer for storage.
Therefore, there is a need of the average consumer for a light duty trailer with lower production costs. Such a trailer would be shipped in manageable pieces and assembled by the end user after purchase, resulting in savings associated with assembly, shipping, and storage. Furthermore, there is a need for a trailer of modular design so that elements can be removed when not in use, or, be completely dismantled by the user if required. Finally, the trailer should be of a general design easily adaptable to various load requirements of the consumer.